


Blurring the Lines

by TheCritter91



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Circumstances, Brotherly Issues, Catholic Guilt, Grandpa Booth is a BAMF, Homophobia (but it's temporary), Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Odd Pairing, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCritter91/pseuds/TheCritter91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Booth has had a rough life, being considered a fuck up by your brother doesn't help things. Wendell Bray is the genius from the wrong side of the tracks. Meeting was not something even fate had planned. Now that they have and changed each other's lives will their friends and family stand behind them or in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for odd pairings and these two are some of my favorite characters, so why not put them together?

   Wendell loved working at the Jeffersonian with Dr. Brennan and the others. He was practically living his dream when he was at the lab, solving a murder. While his family worried about him, he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Angela and Hodgins were having a baby, Booth and Dr. Brennan were still sorting out their feelings for each other, and no one really had any idea what was going on with Sweets and Daisy. But Wendell was glad to be apart of it all.

   And then on top of it all, his love life was on the right track. They had been dating for almost four months and it was beyond incredible. Their schedules clashed horribly, but any spare time they were able to get they spent it together. The time that they usually saw each other was when they caught a late night dinner before sliding into bed, exhausted. But it almost seemed to suit them.

   Wendell pulled out his left over Chinese out of the break room fridge and sat down to eat it when his cell phone began to vibrate in his phone. He couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped. With two victims of the same murderer Dr. Brennan was pushing him even harder; it had been a hassle to even find five minutes just to get something to eat.

  "Hello?" he answered, hoping it wasn't anyone in the Jeffersonian looking for him to study the bones again.

   "Hey sweet cheeks. I was just thinking of you."

   "Sweet cheeks? Really?" he asked, a smile forming on his face for the first time all day.

   "Too mushy? Well I would call you other things, but I'm not quite sure they are appropriate for over the phone."

  "Jared Booth, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Wendell said innocently.

   "Yeah, well I have it on good authority from last night that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Jared laughed, shuffling the papers around on his desk.  
 

   "That was you? I thought it was my other boyfriend." Wendell laughed, poking his food.

   Jared snorted, "Well do you have plans with this other boyfriend tonight?"  
Wendell sighed, setting his food aside, "I'm not sure if I'll have any plans outside the lab tonight. Two different victims of the same murderer, it has everyone running around like maniacs."

   "Well, how about you call me if you are able to get out before eight and if not then I'll bring you something for dinner." Jared suggested.

   "Alright. Well I should get back so maybe this case can be solved and I can be out of here before midnight."

   "Alright, well call me either way. I'll pick you up when you get done." Jared offered.

   "I'll see you later." Wendell said as he threw away his left over container.

   "Later" Jared finished before hanging up on his end.

   Wendell smiled as he closed his phone and then put it in his pants pocket. Walking out of the break room, Wendell set his mind back on the victims laying on the examination tables. Dr. Brennan was already reanalyzing the bones and the puncture points.  
~~

   It was only ten-thirty and they had managed to solve how the victims were murdered and how they were connected. It was now up to Booth and Dr. Brennan to narrow down the suspects and catch the murderer. Now he was hungry and tired. He'd called Jared and told him to hold off on bringing him anything to eat since Booth was at the lab waiting for them to finish with the bodies.

   Jared had agreed but only if he could pick him up and take them both back to his apartment. Wendell wasn't one to argue about spending time together, so he had agreed if they could stop by McDonalds on the way. Now he was just waiting on Jared to come and pick him up. In addition to the two bodies, Angela had been overly emotional due to her pregnancy and it had wrecked havoc on the whole lab.

   His thoughts were derailed when Jared's black mustang pulled up in front of him. He gave Jared a tired smile as he got into the car.

  "What did they do to you?" Jared joked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

  "That's just what having a multiple victim murder does." Wendell reassured.

   "Alright. Well lets get some food and then head home." Jared said, heading for the nearest McDonalds.  
~~

   Once they were at the apartment, Wendell had consumed his big mac meal by the time they hit the building parking lot. It was nights like these that Wendell was beyond grateful for the building's elevator. Jared put his arm around Wendell's waist in both a supportive and possessive gesture.

   "What time do you have to be at the lab tomorrow?" Jared asked as he dropped his keys on the side table beside the couch.

   "I need to be there by nine." Wendell said as he dumped his bag beside the coffee table.

   "I'll drop you off about eight-fifteen. I need to be at the Pentagon by eight-thirty."

   Wendell and Jared went into the bedroom and quickly undressed before sliding into bed. Propping up on his elbow, Jared leaned down and pressed his lips against Wendell's. Wendell ran his hands over Jared's shoulders and upper arms as he returned the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Jared laid back down and wrapped his arm around Wendell's waist and pulled his body against his own.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blurring The Lines  
Chapter 2  
Author: TheCritter91  
Pairing: Jared/Wendell  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Established Relationship, Slash, Swearing, Possible Mpreg  
A/N: Well here is chapter 2, I hope everyone is enjoying this pairing. I'm hoping to encourage this particular pairing. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see incorporated in this story, just let me know and I'll try and fit it in.   
NO FLAMES! they will be used to keep me warm...  
Enjoy!!!  
COCOCOCO  
Seely Booth loved his work as an FBI agent. Solving murders with Brennan and the other squints was the highlight of his job. It gave him an outlet for his frustrations with his life and family. When Jared was being self-centered, when he couldn't see Parker, and when his dad was being a drunk asshole. Being an agent felt like he was doing the world some good, even when his life got a little out of control at times. His relationship with Hannah was great and he knew that he loved her, but it still seemed to just complicate his life; especially when it came to Brennan's feelings towards him.  
This week had been rough; two days ago they'd had a multiple murder with the victims having no connection at all. His bosses had been fearing a serial killer and had pressured him to find the killer within twenty-four hours. Then when he'd gotten a breather from the case, his mom had called and guilted him into having dinner with them and Jared thhis weekend. He was supposed to have Parker this weekend and he didn't want to take a chance that his dad, and possibly Jared, would get drunk and start throwing insults and slurrs like he was known to do.  
"Booth, we just got a report from the local PD about a body found in a dumpster outside the mall."  
"Alright, I'm on it." He said as he hurried out of his office to go pick up Brennan at the Jeffersonian.  
As he got in his car, he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He just needed to have something to focus on beside his chaotic life, and this new case would just have to do.  
COCOCOCO  
He really hated paperwork. It was cruel and unsual punishment. A couple of pages he could live with, but when it bordered on forty pages long he wanted to just shoot himself. To top it off, he'd had to skip his lunch break to get it all done on time so he could turn it into his CO. It was one of the few times that he and Wendell had both had time for lunch at the same time, and he'd come in this morning to see the booklet of paperwork sitting in the middle of his desk. Jared Booth really hated paperwork.   
He was just finishing up the last page when his cell phone rang. Grabbing his phone, he hoped that it would be Wendell. He needed a break before his brain went into meltdown mode. He really wanted to bang his head on his desk when he saw his mom's name on the caller id instead of Wendell's. This was just they type of thing he needed. While he loved his mom with all his heart, today was not a great day for her to call.  
He started organizing some papers at the corner of his desk as he answered his phone, "Yes mom?"  
"Is that how you answer your phone now?" She asked, slight irritation tinting her voice.  
"Well I don't usually call them mom." He responded, hoping she would get to the point of her call.  
"Don't you dare sass me, I am your mother."  
"Sorry mom, I'm just really busy and have a really bad headache." He apologized, rubbing his forehead with his hand hoping to lessen his headache.  
"I was just calling to tell you that we are having a family dinner this saturday. Seely is coming and I expect you to be there too, this is not negotiable." The slight steel in her voice held no room for argument.  
Jared had planned on spending the weekend with Wendell after he got off from work and Wendell's last class. He had planned on spending the weekend at a relaxed pace. They had no where they needed to be, so they could sleep in on Saturday and go out for a movie and dinner Saturday night. Now he either had to find some unbelievably good excuse as to why he had to miss a family dinner, or accept that his plans for a lazy, uninterupted weekend with Wendell was just not going to happen.  
"Mom, I had plans for this weekend..." Jared managed to get out before his mom cut him off.  
"Jared Booth, did I or did I not say that this was not up for discussion? Unless you have something going on that includes the President of the United States, you are coming to dinner Saturday night at six o'clock." She told him, her voice reaching higher volumes as she conintued, "You are not getting out of this just so you can go drinking with your friends. I hardly see you anymore, a nice family dinner is the least you could do."  
Jared gritted his teeth together, the throbbing of his head getting worse and harder to ignore the longer he stayed on the phone with his mom. He knew the battle had been lost and it was time to just give in and give her what she wanted. He'd just have to take Wendell out for breakfast on Sunday instead of dinner Saturday. Sighing in defeat, Jared began digging through his desk drawers for the bottle of tylenol he kept.  
"Fine, fine, I'll be there. Do I need to bring anything?" He asked, snatching up the bottle and popping the cap open.  
"No, just yourself. We'll start eating about six-fifteen, so make sure you're there by six. You know how much your father hates eating late." She said before she hung up the phone.  
Swallowing a couple tylenol, Jared set his phone down beside his keyboard and closed his eyes. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax, Jared opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was only three-thirty, he opened the booklet of paperwork and picked up his pen to finish his report. It was going to be a very long day, and the weekend was not going to be as relaxing as he'd hoped.   
"This week just keeps getting better and better."  
COCOCOCO  
TBC  
A/N: Well tell me what you think. R & R !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blurring The Lines  
Chapter 3  
Author: TheCritter91  
Pairing: Jared/Wendell  
Rating: R  
Warning: Established Relationship, Slash, Cussing, Sex, possible Mpreg  
A/N: Here is Chapter 3!!!! I hope you like it! let me know what you think!  
A/N: I am making up names for the Booth parents!!! NO FLAMES! They will be used to roast marshmellows (yumm)  
ENJOY ;)  
COCOCOCO  
Wendell spent so many of his nights at Jared's apartment that he was beginning to forget what his dorm room looked like. Although, it wasn't really like he had anything in his dorm worth going for. Almost everything had taken up a home in Jared's apartment. His books had their own shelves, his clothes took up half of the closet and the dresser, his pictures sat on the endtables and hung on the walls, and his cds and movies were mixed in with Jared's own collection. In the last two months Jared's apartment had become their apartment. And it felt so right, so comfortable that Wendell truthfully had no desire to reaquaint himself with his small, shared dorm room.  
Wendell's favorite dates with Jared were when they both had the weekend free and they would go home Friday nights, order take-out and curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Then they would sleep in Saturday and the day would be filled with slow, leisure sex before they would go out for dinner. Then Sunday they would have brunch before settling down to finish whatever work needed to be done for the following Monday.   
Jared had most weekends off, but the last two weekends he'd had to work on one project or another and hadn't been able to get home until late. While they still had sex, it didn't follow with a dinner out or a movie on the couch. Wendell was not ashamed to be considered a romantic and loved it when Jared surprised him with some kind of romantic gesture, but he wasn't naive and he understood that both of their career choices demanded much of their time and being. He was just hoping that Jared didn't have anything come up this weekend that would pull him away. Wendell wanted to do something different than their usual weekend routine.   
"So Wendell, what do you have planned for the weekend?"  
Jerking back from his thoughts, he turned around to see Angela standing behind him. She gave him a knowing smile as he blinked in an effort to properly process her words, "Um, not much really. I have a test next week that I need to study for." which was only a partial lie.  
Her smile broadened, "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that you were staring intently at the door because you have no special plans this weekend."  
"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Wendell asked, desperate for a change of topic.   
It wasn't that he didn't like Angela, they were still really close friends, but he wasn't sure how much he could share with her without her either figuring it all out or having her tell someone like Dr. Brennan or Hodgins who might spill it all around the wrong people at the wrong time. He really didn't want Booth to know before Jared was ready and could run interference between the protective big brother and him. Booth was a good guy, but there was no telling how he would react and process the news that not only was his little brother gay, but dating one of Brennan's grad-students. It was just not something he wanted to face by himself.  
"Nice change of subject, I'll let it slide for now. And yes, we do have a doctor's appointment today. We're getting a 3-D ultrasound done, so we can get a clear picture." Angela smiled a soft, loving smile as her hand came up and gently caressed her stomach.  
"Oh, I've heard about those. My sister wanted to get one, but they would have had to travel an extra three hours to get to the nearest hospital with that particular ultrasound machine." Wendell told her, thinking back to when his sister was pregnant with her first child.  
"Well when your married to Jack Hodgins and having his child, there's nothing anyone wouldn't do." Angela laughed.  
"I guess that's always a bonus." Wendell replied as he rechecked his chart for his findings on the victim.  
Angela sighed, "Yeah"  
Silence came between them, but it was not uncomfortable. But it wasn't long before Angela made her way closer to him and gently put her hand on his arm, "You know that if you want to talk about it that you can come talk to me and I won't tell anybody, not even Hodgins and Brennan, right?"  
A slight smile made its way to Wendell's face as he saw the sincerity and the concern written all over her glowing face. Maybe he could count on her to keep their secret. It would be great if he could talk to her when they had a fight or when Jared surprised him with something special. And if they were able to swear Hodgins to secrecy, they maybe could even get together for dinner. Everyone else seemed to be connected to Jared somehow; Dr. Brennan had once had interest in him, Cam had dated his older brother, and Booth was his older brother. But Angela had no tie to the Booth family what-so-ever and he definitely needed a friend that he didn't share with Jared to know about them.  
Wendell turned towards her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, thanks Angela."  
But she wasn't done, "You know, no one here is going to care that you're seeing a guy."  
Wendell could feel his mouth open slightly and his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at her.While it wasn't like he was secretive about his relationship, he also wasn't advertising it and letting everyone in the Jeffersonian that he was dating a man.  
He blinked rapidly for a moment, "N-no, that's not what I'm..." he trailed off, not quite sure if he should say anymore.  
Cocking her head to the side slightly, seeming to see right through him. Slowly a sly, knowing smile crept onto her face, "Ahhh, so if its not about the gender, its who your dating that your afraid of people knowing. Well unless you're dating a serial killer, everyone will be supportive."  
"I'm not sure he's ready to fully come out to people. We have some mutal friends that know, but his family doesn't know. His family is military and catholic." Wendell explained.  
"Ahh, you definetly know how to pick 'em. There is just something about catholic guys that is a turn on. So what was it that drew you to him?" Angela asked, trying to dig for information.  
Wendell laughed, seeing right through Angela, but deciding to give in, "I'm not entirely sure what drew me in at first. We met at a club, we had some mutual friends. We were the only ones that didn't have dates and so we spent most of the night talking. He's really funny and really relaxed. He was having some trouble that night and talking seemed to help relax him."  
"Why was he having troubles? Was he depressed?" Angela asked, intrigued.  
"He's an alcoholic."Wendell whispered, a sad expression crossing his face.  
Seeing that it was best to get back on a happy note, Angela asked, "So did you guys decide to meet as friends or was it a date right from the start?"  
Wendell smiled, "It was more of a 'lets see where this goes' kind of date, but it was great without our friends constantly telling us about each other like we weren't already talking. So after we all left the club, we both decided that we could get to know each other better without our nosy friends. We met up for lunch the next day and it just kind of took off from there."  
"Ahhh, that's so sweet." Angela cooed, "Now tell me his name." she demanded.  
"Maybe some other time. I have to get my findings to Dr. Brennan. I'll see you on Monday and you can show me those pictures." Wendell said, picking up his chart and heading off to find Dr. Brennan.  
COCOCOCO  
"What are your plans for this weekend?" Brennan asked, walking down the hall of the FBI with Booth.  
Booth blew out a puff of breath, "Well I was going to have Parker this weekend, but then my mom called and guilted me into a family dinner. Now I'm gonna pick him up after school at three-thirty and spend the rest of the day Friday and Saturday with him. I'll take him back to Rebecca before I leave to go to my parents' house." stopping when they arrived at the elevators.  
Brennan pushed the button to the elevator before turning back to Booth, "Why don't you just take him to your parents' house so you can have him the whole weekend?" she asked, confused as to why Booth would give up a weekend with Parker.   
Stepping into the elevator, he waited until Brennan was beside him before he pressed the lobby button, "Because my dad has a habit of getting drunk at family dinners and when he gets drunk, he gets mean and there is no way I want to subject Parker to that." he told her, frustration laced his voice.  
Silence sat between them for a short time. It was almost awkward. Booth was fuming over the demanded family dinner that was interfering with his weekend with Parker. While his mom would love to see Parker, he didn't want him anywhere near his dad or Jared when they got drunk. When Jared got drunk he got careless and insulting, and when his dad got drunk he got belligerent and angry. And while his relationship with Rebecca had improved, he didn't want to press his luck by taking Parker home for an hour or two and then picking him up again.  
"Why don't I look after Parker while you are having dinner with your parents? I am certainly qualified to look after a child of his age." Brennan offered, stepping out of the elevator.  
Taking his keys out of his pocket, Booth and Brennan continued to walk into the garage, "I don't know Bones, I don't want to mess up your plans for this weekend. Don't you have a hot date Saturday night?" he wagged his eyebrows and gave Brennan a wide smirk.  
Brennan had to resist rolling her eyes, "Yes I do in fact have a date Saturday night, but I can either reschedule the date or move the time back." she offered.  
Booth kept quiet, mulling over her offer. He would have asked Hannah to watch Parker while he was at the dinner, but they had had a disagreement and things were still a bit tense between them. While he hated taking advantage of Brennan, this would solve his problem with having less time with Parker. And while many people didn't get Brennan like he or the other squints, Parker had always gotten along with her. It was really worth a shot, and it would only be for a couple of hours.  
Looking over at Brennan in the passenger seat he decided it would be worth it, "Alright, I need to be at my parents' by six. So I'll drop Parker off at your place by five-thirty. I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half or so." he told her as he continued driving towards the Jeffersonian.  
Turning her head towards Booth, Brennan gave him a smile, "Alright, I shall have everything ready. Would he prefer to play some sort of board game, watch movies, read books..." Brennan let the sentence trail off, wanting to have everything ready for Parker when he came over.  
"He prefers video games and movies, but he'll play a board game." Booth answered, trying to suppress a smile.  
"Should I buy one of these video game consoles?" Brennan asked, concerned that she wouldn't have what Parker would want for entertainment.  
Booth lost the fight aginst his smile. There was no denying that while Bones was scary smart she would make an amazing mom. She would make sure that while her kid was smart and will educated, they would also have her wrapped around their little finger and wouldn't want for anything, "No Bones, you don't need to buy anything. He has a Gameboy that I'll make sure he brings with him and I'm sure you have plenty of things for him to do." He assured.  
"Oh, very well then. Will he need dinner also?" She asked.  
"I'll pick him up something on the way. Unless you want to have supper with him." Booth offered.  
"Either way is fine, but I was thinking of taking him to the diner." Brennan admitted, letting her excitement show.  
Smiling at her Booth pulled into a parking spot, "Yeah sure, I'll just make sure to tell Parker not to snack too much before he comes over."  
As they walked towards the entrance, their conversation switched to the murder that they were trying to connect to their suspect. The murder was pretty cut and dry and they had about three suspects that had the perfect motive for killing their victim. One was the wife, who had found out that he'd been cheating on her. The second was an employee who was being blackmailed by the victim. And the third was the victim's mistress, she had found out that he'd been scamming money from her bank accounts and stealing her valuables. Booth would put money on the mistress, but he wouldn't be able to get a warrant without more evidence.   
This was just the case for a Friday, he was just looking forward to picking up Parker for their weekend.  
COCOCO  
TBC  
A/N: What do you think so far? Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I am always up for adding things that people want to see happen, so let me know what you think!!


End file.
